


Wake Me Up Inside

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Nyx Ulric has awoken and is missing you terribly. So he has decided to do something about it.





	Wake Me Up Inside

As the morning light filtered into the ornate living quarters of one of the members of the Kingsglaive, all was peaceful. Near the far corner, a large ornate bed rested against the wall, and laying mostly underneath a large dark comforter, naked, was a tall, scarred, handsome male figure with dark grey hair. A male figure still lost in the land of dreams.

The figure, one Nyx Ulric, stirred a bit as the light soon shone onto his lean face. Grabbing a hold of the comforter, Nyx did his best to try and shield himself from the light and return to his pleasant dreams, but the more he moved around trying to get comfortable again, the more he found himself waking up and he soon realized going back to sleep was not going to happen.

Laying still for a moment, his eyes still closed, Nyx recalled his dreams, dreams of himself and his lover, you, laying in an open clearing in the forest, far away where the two of you could forget about all the troubles of the world. Troubles that had been going on for too long and troubles that seemed like they would never end.

Even though he knew there was a slim chance that you would be there, Nyx reached out to your side of the bed and to his disappointment, felt nothing but the silk sheets on which you two slept. Missing you terribly in that moment, Nyx rolled over and buried his face in your pillow, inhaling the scent of roses that always permeated the room when you were present.

Instantly, Nyx, still aroused from his dreams of you, felt his longing for you grow even more and cursing the fact that you had to leave him so early, without so much as a chance to kiss you before you had to leave for duty. Knowing that he himself had to report in soon didn’t help matters much, for he knew already that it was going to be difficult to focus today.

But duty called and so slowly he rose from the bed, wiped the sleep from his eyes and made his way over to the shower area of his living quarters. Just as ornate as the rest, with a black stone shower, Nyx turned on the water and waited patiently for it to warm up. After a few moments, making sure first it was to his liking, he stepped into the hot stream of water.

For the first few moments, Nyx stood still under the shower head, his head bowed as he let the water cascade down over his fine form. This was his habit every morning as it normally helped to clear his mind before reporting in for the day. As he opened his eyes, his sight came to rest on your shower items and instantly, Nyx’s thoughts turned back to you and how much he needed you.

The vivid dreams from the previous night only served to make it all worse for him. So many times, during them, Nyx could have sworn that he felt your soft skin against his, could have sworn that it was all no dream. Those dreams of you were always tormenting to him, for every time he awoke from them, you would already be gone.

Thinking he might as well get started, Nyx grabbed his soap and began lathering up his sculpted form. As a member of the Kingsglaive, he was expected to be, and was, the best of the best and so that meant making sure every inch of him was in top form. Every bit of him was and then some and not for nothing was he one of the most admired men in the kingdom.

Running his hands over the rest of himself, and with you still at the forefront of his thoughts, Nyx made the task more pleasant by imagining his hands as yours. Many a times in the past, when the two of you would shower together after a long day, you would always scrub him down first, your delicate hands instantly relaxing him and making all the worries of the day melt away from him. No matter how bad it got, you could always make him forget, even if it was just for a little while. And making him forget always ended with him making love to you right there and then until the water ran cold.

Soon enough Nyx realized that he was more aroused than ever before, thanks to his imaginings. Knowing he would have to start preparing for duty soon, he considered lowering the temperature to cool himself off, but he knew from experience that would do no good in the long run. Only one thing stood a chance of taking the edge off.

Setting the soap down, Nyx placed one hand against the wall of the shower and with the other, he took hold of his long, thick and throbbing cock and began stroking it from the base of him to the tip, tugging it much like you would whenever you would work him after a long day. With every stroke of his hand, Nyx let his mind wander even further, back to the vision of you riding him as hard has you could, with your hair flowing freely and your skin flush with pleasure. There were few things more erotic to him to see you take charge and often, the two of you would take turns playing with your clit while you rode him. Nyx loved to play with that ever so sensitive bundle of nerves, no matter with his hands or with his tongue and every time he did when you rode him, it always made you cum hard all over him.

Nyx gripped himself tighter and started using longer strokes on himself, stopping only to rub the thick tip of his cock with his palm. With each stroke, his moans continued to get louder and louder, and soon enough he was moaning your name aloud as well, not giving a damn who heard him.

Opening his eyes, a moment, he looked down and imagined you kneeling before him, taking in every inch of him with your luscious and lovely mouth, all the while stroking his length with one hand and playing with his balls with the other. Just imagining you working him and imaging the feel and sounds of you moaning on his cock only made things worse and so he began rubbing and tugging at himself even harder.

Nyx felt his orgasm building rapidly. With his hips moving and imaging his hand as your pussy gripping him, Nyx surrendered to his pleasure and all but screaming your name, with a few last strokes, he felt himself cum. The warm liquid made quite the mess all over his hands and was soon washed away by the now lukewarm water.

Leaning his face against the shower wall, he took a moment to catch his breath and slow his heartrate. Even as he felt himself go soft, Nyx groaned aloud as he realized that he wasn’t quite satisfied. But knowing he would have to report in soon, he shut the water off, grabbed a towel and slowly began drying himself off, silently thankful that the uniform and gear he would have to wear that day would help to disguise things.

While Nyx was distracted in the shower, he hadn’t heard you quietly sneak back into your shared quarters, hoping to see him for a few moments. Looking around for him, you quickly picked up the sounds coming from the shower area and quietly you walked up to the door and peeked through the crack. Catching a glimpse of your lover working his shaft and moaning your name aloud, you considered stripping down and joining him. Until you came up with a better idea.

As Nyx walked out of the shower area, still wrapped in the towel, he knew he wouldn’t have much time to get ready for the day. He was nearly to the sleeping area when something on the floor caught his attention: a pair of women’s black boots. Getting closer to the boots, he noticed not far from them was a pair of your trousers and even further from that were other pieces of your clothing.

Looking up, Nyx’s eyes went wide at the sight of you sprawled out on the bed, naked, smiling and more than ready for him.

He quickly forgot everything else and letting the towel drop to the floor, Nyx all but leaped onto the bed and into your waiting arms.

He could be late. Just this once.


End file.
